Multilayer ceramic electronic components are commonly used as information technology (IT) components such as computers, PDAs, cellular phones, and the like because they may have a small size, may secure high capacity, and may be easily mounted.
The multilayer ceramic electronic component may cause acoustic noise due to a piezoelectric phenomenon occurring therein. Such acoustic noise may be propagated to a substrate, which may cause noise perceptible to humans.